1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a jig, and more particularly to a jig for a probe connector.
2. The Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, a conventional probe connector 200 includes an insulating housing 20 and a plurality of probe assemblies 30. The insulating housing 20 has a plurality of grooves (not shown) for receiving the probe assemblies 30. The probe assembly 30 has a circular connecting portion 31. A front end and a rear end of the connecting portion 31 are formed with a telescopic probing pin 32 and a soldering portion 33 respectively. Both the probing pin 32 and the soldering portion 33 are column shape and disposed in alignment with each other. A diameter of the probing pin 32 is smaller than that of the soldering portion 33. The soldering portions 33 of the probe assemblies 30 are soldered to a PCB of an electronic device to form electrical connections between the probe connector 200 and the electronic device. Nevertheless, when the probe assemblies 30 are assembled to the insulating housing 20, the probe assemblies 30 are unable to be exactly positioned in the grooves of the insulating housing 20, which makes the tip ends of the soldering portions 33 of the probe assemblies 30 can not align with each other. The ragged tip ends of the soldering portions 33 are difficult to be soldered to the PCB, which decreases soldering efficiency, furthermore, affects soldering quality. So it is desirable and necessary to design a jig for the probe connector which can conveniently assemble the probe assemblies 30 to the insulating housing 20, solving the problem mentioned above.